


With Your Clothes On

by particulataste, stilinskipov



Category: Dylan O'Brien (actor), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Famous!Reader, Kissing, Light Bondage, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Song: Lights On (Shawn Mendes), Spanking, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particulataste/pseuds/particulataste, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskipov/pseuds/stilinskipov
Summary: In which you can’t decide who to take home, so maybe you just take them both.





	With Your Clothes On

“Y/N! Over here!” Blinding lights flash through the dark sky and I try my hardest to refrain from blinking every two seconds. 

I smile widely, happy to be here but also extremely happy that I was nearing the end of my night. 

It was the MTV awards, and although we walked the carpet before the show, it began to hail and we were all forced to evacuate the area.

After many hours of hail and wind, it started to dry up as night came and we were all able to re-walk the carpet after the show and presume any interviews. 

I wasn’t too sure how long I’d been standing in my spot, but my legs were frozen beneath my short dress and goosebumps were beginning their invasion. 

I wasn’t cold, I was nervous. 

My first time on the carpet and I had no idea what to do or where to go.

As if on cue, a young woman emerged from behind the group of paparazzi, smiling kindly to me and waving her hand toward herself, ushering me over to the group she was with and I gladly made my way over, a sigh of relief falling from my parted lips as the flashing finally fell behind me and was no longer a blinding hazard to my eyes. 

“Hi!” I smile, shaking the lady’s hand and she grabbed a microphone from a producer behind her, bringing it to her lips and greeting me.

An interviewer, these always go well. 

“Y/N, how are you!?” She asks politely, a wide smile on her lips and I return it kindly. 

“I’m good. Nervous, but good.” I smile again, nodding my head at her and pursing my lips as she begins to talk again. 

“This is your first time on the carpet, isn’t it?” I nod my head with a laugh, trying to pass off my overwhelming anxiety and it seemed to have worked.

I look over her attire, noticing a small badge on her shirt with the name printed on it, and her voice catches my attention again. 

“So, you play Maggie, in the new tv show; Living With The Rowan Twins. That’s your first major role, right? So do you find it difficult being the main star of the show?” Kathy asks, now pointing the microphone to my lips and I raise my eyebrows slightly.

“Yeah, I mean, this is my first major role, like you just said, so it is quite hard to… act to the other actors and actress’ standards because everyone on that show is awfully talented, and it is, a really big thing for me. You know, I’ve always been singing since I was young, so to take a step back from what I’ve done all my life, and try something new… it is scary, it is daunting but it’s incredible too.” I ramble, a large smile tugging at the corners of my mouth and Kathy beams at me.

“Now, I’m also on the understanding that you have a little project going on with Jeff Davis, is this true?” Kathy cocks an eyebrow with a smirk and I chuckle at her expression, tugging my bottom lip between my teeth and nodding my head. 

“I might be making a short appearance on Teen Wolf. But that is all I’m allowed to say!” Kathy gasps, eyes wide and wild with excitement.

“So, if that’s all you’re allowed to say… does that mean you’re going to be playing a major character?” She questions and I remain silent, my bottom lip still caught between my teeth and I shrug my shoulders with a smug smile and raised eyebrows. 

Kathy huffs, pulling the microphone back toward her and looking over behind me. 

“Well, if that’s all you can say, perhaps we should ask a fellow cast member.”

Before I could comprehend what she was saying, a large build was standing beside me, an arm draped over my shoulder and I look up at them with a large smile. 

“Mr. O'Brien, would you care to enlighten us on Y/N’s role?” Kathy pleads playfully and Dylan shrugs his shoulders, copying my same expression with a laugh.

“Ah, sweet baby, Y/N. No, I can’t tell you anything about her character or the major influences she has on the pack.” Dylan scoffs, hinting on at my character’s purpose, but Kathy doesn’t seem to notice. 

He winks down at me, a blush tinting my cheeks before he begins his own conversation with Kathy.

That was the way for Dylan and I. 

We met on set a few months back and clicked almost immediately. 

We had a different kind of friendship; flirtatious and savage.

 Neither one of us held feelings for the other but we also had no problem with eyeing one another between scenes or flirtatiously joking about mistakes or flaws.

While Dylan continues his conversation with Kathy, my eyes wander behind the cameraman and I look over the other celebrities that were also mid-interview. 

I furrow my eyebrows at the sight of the interviewers handing others a glass with a fizzy substance, timing them as they drink it as quickly as they could. 

“Y/N,” I blink rapidly, twisting my head back to Kathy and Dylan and he hands me a large cup with a white fizzy substance inside. 

I take it from him, swirling it around in the cup before looking to Kathy with furrowed eyebrows.

I had already been drinking most of the night, and I’m not entirely sure how much more I’d be able to drink before losing control. 

“We’re gonna time you two and see who can down this and guess what the drink is first,” Kathy speaks, holding up a stopwatch and wiggling her eyebrows at us. 

I grip the cup tighter, excitement rushing through me as Dylan and I begin to trash talk one another and a small group of celebs ushered around us to watch the scene go down.

“On your marks, get set..” I pull the cup to my lips staring over the top and glaring at Dylan playfully as he does the same.

“Go!” The cool liquid almost immediately drizzles down my throat and I splutter at the strong taste, tugging the cup away from my lips and grimacing. 

“Vodka!” I cry, cringing at the substance but quickly continue to down the rest. 

I mentally scold myself, knowing vodka is and always has been my poison, and that after this, I would be completely out of it.

I throw my head back, the last of the poison spilling down my throat and I throw my cup to the ground, my arms flying in the air and I watch as Dylan shortly finishes his drink, but I had already won. 

Everyone surrounds us cheers my name and I curtsy playfully, bowing them and thanking them before winking at Dylan and wandering off and away from the crowd. 

I find a small empty table by the buffet, and I take a seat on the white chair, pulling my phone out of my silver purse and scrolling through the multiple messages on the screen.

My vision slowly blurred and I felt myself wobble slightly, the top half of my body losing balance and I began to slip off the seat, two arms wrapping around my torso and leaning me back up on the chair. 

I giggle uncontrollably, gazing up with a wide smile when I notice who saved me.

“Oh my god, Shawn!” I almost scream, jumping from my seat and throwing my arms around the man before me. 

He laughs at my state, holding my waist close to him sitting in my seat, tugging me onto his lap in the process. 

His arm wraps around the back of my waist, his other on my lap as his fingers draw patterns on the skin of my thighs.

“I haven’t seen you in a while, baby.” My heart flutters at the pet name before I roll my eyes at him. 

“Your fuckboy is showing, sweetheart.” I sass, gently slapping his cheek and smiling drunkenly at him. 

Shawn continues to smirk down at me, shooting me a wink and I roll my eyes at him once again. 

I had met Shawn a year back at Brian’s birthday party.

I wasn’t supposed to go, in fact- I wasn’t even invited, but I went for the simple fact of my best friend dating him and her not wanting to leave me on our usual movie night every Friday. 

Even the first night I had met Shawn, he was undoubtedly sweet with a hint of cockiness and a dash of arsehole.

I crawl off his lap, leaning against the buffet table and crossing my arms over my chest. 

Shawn slouches in his hair, legs parted wide with a cocked eyebrow and sly smirk. 

I spin around, leaning over the table with my ass sticking out slightly as I retrieved a cherry lollipop. 

I spun back around, tearing the wrapper off in the process and shoving the sweet in my mouth, my fingers pinching the stick. 

Shawn’s tongue peeks out from his mouth, his pearly whites biting at the wet flesh and I smirk in satisfaction; already knowing what I was doing to him.

“Y/N!” I spin around at the sound of my name, watching as a muscular figure wanders over toward Shawn and me. 

His Mets hat was sat backward on his head, dark hair peeking through beneath the sides. 

I pulled the sweet from between my lips, my mouth already watering at the sight of his tight attire and the way each article hugged his body perfectly.

“Hey, Dyl.” I smile, biting my bottom lip and batting my lashes as I stared up at him. 

I wasn’t too sure when this sudden confidence was coming from, but I was going to take advantage of it and use it for my own personal gain. 

Dylan winks smugly at me, taking another seat beside Shawn- who was, already staring at me intently… or rather my lips as I wrapped them back around the cherry lollipop.

For the next hour, the three of us remained alone by the buffet, and I was undoubtedly flirting the hell out of them and with every passing second, and every flicker of the eye or every lip bite, I was growing wetter and wetter by the second.

But, before I knew it, the night was coming to an end and chauffeurs were pulling up at the end of the carpet. 

I stand from my seat, wobbling on my tiptoes in an attempt to see if my car was anywhere to be seen, but then finally realized I hadn’t come here in mine, I had called a taxi.

In complete silence, both Dylan and Shawn walk me back to the entrance, Shawn hollering a cab as I cuddle slightly into Dylan’s side. 

My name fell from Shawn’s lips as I wander to the cab and I spin around to find him standing just a few feet away from me with a smirk.

“So what do you say? You coming home with me?” I raise an eyebrow at him, a smirk pulling on my lips at his question. 

Flattered by his offer, my cheeks flushed a shade of pink, my lips pursing to hide my smile and I rock slightly on the balls of my feet before leaning against the backseat door.

“Listen, kid, what she needs, is a man to take her home… not a 19-year-old boy.” Dylan’s tone dripped with sarcasm and my head snapped up with wide eyes and he steps beside me, wrapping an arm protectively around my waist and looking to Shawn with pity. 

“22. Not 19, I’m 22. Got it, O'Brien?” Shawn retorts, taking a step closer to us and Dylan releases his grip on my waist.

“You can’t fuck her like I can, Mendes.”

“I could make her sing.”

“I could make her scream.”

My panties pool at the sight of the two men arguing over me, arousal swarming over my entire body and I could’ve sworn if I wasn’t leaning against the taxi, my legs would’ve given way. 

Whilst the two men pit against each other, I find myself pulling all the advantages and disadvantages of sleeping with each of the boys. 

However, there were more advantages for both and that did not help my situation of choosing who to take home.

I push myself off the cab with a sudden smirk, clearing my throat and earning the attention of the two sexy men before me. 

I tilt my head to the side with furrowed eyebrows and quickly look between them. 

“Who said I wanted to go home with either of you?” I question with a raised brow, both Dylan and Shawn’s mouths falling open and they stood dumbfoundedly, blubbering like fish. 

“Did you ever think that I might’ve wanted to go home, alone?” I push further, staring between them as they both try their hardest to avoid eye contact.

 "Or that I might want to take both of you home?“

As soon as the words slip from my lips, both pairs of eyes were on me; wide and bright, and I bit my lip to contain any moans or whimpers that could potentially overflow at any given moment. 

With raised eyebrows, I spin around- back facing the boys and I crawl in the back of the cab, purposely leaving the door open and wondering who’d be the first to follow.

To my surprise Dylan crawled in after me, slamming the door shut simultaneously as the second door flew open and Shawn ushered himself inside. 

I told the driver my address and we sat in silence as we slowly pulled away and onto the road.

The hard stares from the two men were almost burning through my skin with intimidation, and it wasn’t until I placed a hand on either one of their thighs, that I felt myself gain more control than I thought I would. 

A warm hand falls onto my left thigh and I turn my head, watching as Shawn rubs my thigh tenderly and slowly lean into me.

Before our lips could touch, a hand snaked behind my neck and pulled me closer to my right; my head spinning in the process and my puckered lips slid against Dylan’s, a soft mewl falling from my lips and into his mouth as my tongue massaged his and he tugged at the hair on the nape of my neck.

Shawn’s hand slowly traveled further up my thigh, his slender fingers pushing up the hem of my dress and bunching it around my waist; showcasing my lace panties as a result. 

Dylan presses his lips harder against mine, the feeling of his tongue against mine clouding my brain and Shawn rubs his fingers over my laced pussy, a gasp falling into Dylan’s lips and he pulls away with a concerned expression.

His eyes bore down between my legs at the sight of my hips bucking into Shawn’s hand and Dylan growls at him, jaw clenching until I cup his cheek with my hand a force him to look at me. 

"It’s okay.” I press my lips against him again, my hand falling from his cheek and trailing down his torso until I find his hand by his hip, and I grab ahold of it, tugging it to my thigh and gently squeezing before releasing it.

Shawn presses his lips onto my neck, sucking softly on the delicate skin and nipping gently. 

I let out a shaky breath of pleasure, Dylan’s fingers pushing my soaked panties to the side and swirling his finger around my drenched entrance. 

Shawn pries my legs open, hitching one over his thigh and shoving his hand into my panties, fingers pinching my clit teasingly and my hips buck against their hands.

“I wanna fuck you so bad,” Dylan growls into my mouth, his fingers dipping into my cunt and I clench around him involuntarily. 

Detaching my lips from his, I throw my head back, my bottom lip quivering as I try to refrain my moans from slipping.

Shawn presses harder into my clit, lips kissing up my jaw and cheek until he kisses the corner of my mouth, and finally kisses me fully. 

Our lips fight messily, teeth clashing and grunts muffled as I reach my hand onto his lap; rubbing his growing erection that was hidden beneath his skinny jeans.

My body jolts in pleasure at the feeling of Dylan curling and scissoring his fingers deep in my pussy, a long whine shooting into Shawn’s mouth and the car suddenly comes to a stop. 

I throw their hands off me, tugging my dress down and detaching my lips from Shawn’s.

Dylan pays the fare, Shawn climbing out and I soon climb out after… Dylan’s hands grabbing my ass in the process and a small moan slips from my lips. 

I stumble out of the taxi, falling into Shawn’s chest and he helps me stand back to my feet, a drunken giggle sounding in the street as I wobble up the steps of my apartment, fumbling with the keys and unlocking the door, stumbling inside.

“Nice place you got here, Y/N.” Shawn compliments and I hum thanks, throwing my keys and purse on the coffee table. 

I spin around to face the boys, both of them watching me intently with parted lips and hooded eyes, and I slowly pull the shoulder straps of my dress down my arms, staring between them as I drop the dress and they watch as it pools at my ankles. 

I carefully step out of the dress, watching their eyes trail up my legs. 

The cold air was nice against my warm skin, my hands trailing down my body to play with the waistband of my black thong.

My eyes meet Shawn’s, his stare never leaving my eyes as Dylan stares over my body. 

Without breaking eye contact, I reach behind my back, unclasping my bra and teasingly tugging the straps down my shoulders and arms and Dylan watches it fall to the ground. 

My hands trail up my stomach until I grope my breasts, tugging my hardened nubs between my fingers and letting out a small mewl. 

“Holy shit,” Dylan gulps, licking his lips deliciously and I finally break my stare with Shawn and turn to him with a wicked grin.

“Are you boys coming or what?” I ask teasingly, spinning around and disappearing down the hall and into my bedroom. 

I didn’t bother turning the light on, the brightness of the moon illuminating the room was enough to see what I needed to. 

Hands on my waist break me from my trance and I spin around, chest crashing into a hard one and lips immediately smash into mine.

I wrap my arms around Dylan’s neck, tugging at his hair as his hand grab my ass, pulling me closer toward him. 

His hands slowly travel up my back whilst another pair of hands teasingly massage my ass. 

I gasp at the feeling, Shawn’s hot breath fanning over my neck as Dylan shoves his tongue in my mouth.

Our tongues fight for dominance, Dylan surely winning and I find myself almost submitting to him completely. 

Shawn’s fingers loop into the string of my thong, his hot breath disappearing as I feel him drop to his knees, planting sweet kisses on my ass as he tugs my thong down and guides my feet out of it.

His hand strikes harshly on the tender skin, my body jolting into Dylan’s, his hard cock pressing against my soaking pussy through his khakis. 

“I’m getting real tired of all this teasing,” I state, pulling away from the kiss and panting slightly in an attempt to catch my breath. 

I stare at Dylan, his lips pink and swollen, hair devilish and I take a step back, my back hitting another hard chest when I remember Shawn was standing behind me.

I turn around to face him, bunching up the hem of his shirt and tearing it from his body, exposing his perfectly defined abs, and I wanted nothing more than to run my tongue all over it, and so that’s exactly what I did.

I dropped to my knees, grabbing his hips and licking a stripe from his belly button up to his neck, sucking a mark as I came back up to my feet. 

It wasn’t until I felt a hard cock against my ass that I realized Dylan had already stripped, and now it was just Shawn wearing clothes. 

I bent over slightly wiggling my ass against Dylan’s cock and he groaned in pleasure.

I unbuckle Shawn’s jeans, tugging them and his boxers down his legs; his adoring cock springing free and my mouth waters at just the sight. 

As he pulls them off his feet, I spin back around to Dylan, finding it difficult to alternate between the two. 

Dylan kisses me passionately again, tongues meshing as he slowly pushed me backward.

I furrow my eyebrows the further back we move, wondering where Shawn had gone, until the backs of my legs hit against his bent knees. 

I pull out of the kiss, turning to see Shawn slouched in the armchair. 

I raise an eyebrow at him, noticing his hand wrapped around his big cock and he smirks at me, releasing his grip and patting his thighs for me to sit down.

I slowly sink down, his tip grazing against my soaked entrance and a small whine fell from my lips. 

Shawn gripped my hips, pulling me down his cock until he was buried to the brim. 

“Oh my god!” I cry out, my walls clenching around his cock and he seethes out a growl.

“Shit, Y/N. You’re so fucking tight!” I roll my hips into his, a long whine sounding through the room and he guides my hips to bounce on his. 

Dylan grabs his cock, rubbing his tip along my lips and I stare up at him with wide eyes and parted lips. 

“Suck.” He demands, his voice full of dominance and authority and I wrap my lips around his tip.

“Fuck, you can take more than that,” Dylan growls, his hand finding the back of my head and shoving himself down my throat. 

I gag around him, eyes watering as I stare up at him and Shawn pounds into me. 

“Fuck, Y/N!” I moan around his cock, tears streaming down my cheeks as I choke for air when he pulls out of my mouth, and although I take a minute to breathe, I can’t focus on anything other than Shawn’s big cock filling me all the way.

My hand snakes between my legs, finger furiously rubbing circles against my clit. 

I whine out loud, my moans only growing when Shawn begins to his at my g-spot, and Dylan shoves his cock back in my mouth to keep me quiet.

“You like that, baby? You like when daddy fucks your tight little pussy? Huh? Tell daddy how much you like it.” Shawn spits through gritted teeth, his hips slamming up and into mine, making me howl in pleasure.

 Use your words, Y/N.“ He demands and Dylan chokes back a laugh, slowly pulling out of my mouth; a long string of saliva trailing from his swollen tip and to my mouth.

"Yes, Shawn! You’re so big in my tight pussy, I’m so wet for you, for both of you.” I cry out, looking up at Dylan with hooded eyes and he stares down at me with raised eyebrows. 

Shawn stopped all movements, his grip on my waist loosening and he tuts at me. 

“What did you just call me? Did you say my name? I thought I told you to call me daddy?” Dylan then tuts after Shawn’s words, his hand wrapping around his cock as he pumps himself, his cock dripping from my wet mouth and I lean forward to suck him again, but he backs away.

“I think you should be punished for that, sweetheart.” I freeze at Shawn’s words, swallowing back a wild moan as I watch Dylan sit on the edge of my bed, touching himself at the sight of me sitting on Shawn’s cock. 

“Ten spanks should do it. Go layover Dylan’s lap.” He instructs and I whimper in excitement.

I slowly raise from Shawn, a long whine sounding through the room at the feeling of him leaving my tight confinement and I wander over to Dylan. 

He releases his cock, outstretching his arms until he grabs my hands and gently tugs me over his lap, my stomach on his thighs and my knees just above the ground.

Dylan lovingly strokes my bare ass, goosebumps rising on my skin as he strikes a hard blow to it and I cry out in pain, but it soon subsides and turns into pleasure. 

“One. You’re gonna count with me, baby, okay?” Shawn coos in my ear. I was so caught up in what was happening, I didn’t notice him stand from the chair and kneel beside me, tucking my hair out of my face.

“One,” I whimper, Dylan rubbing over the stinging skin before he strikes down on me again and again. 

“Two… three.” My voice was cracking, the spark in my stomach about to explode and I could feel my arousal seeping between my thighs and onto Dylan’s lap.

Shawn watched me intently, his eyes squinted as he watched the way my face contorted with every blow and realization suddenly struck him. 

“She’s gonna cum. Aren’t you, Y/N?” He asks teasingly and I nod my head furiously, squirming in Dylan’s lap, waiting for the last two blows. 

“Yes, daddy.” He hums at me, standing from his crouched position and laying back on the bed.

“Well, bad girls don’t get to cum, kitten,” Dylan interjects, standing from the bed and pulling me with him. 

“I have another idea for a punishment.” He smirks wickedly, pushing my face down into the bed, my face falling just inches away from Shawn’s cock and I sit up slightly, now on my knees and staring at Shawn.

“Why are you two in charge? If I remember rightly, this is my house and this was my idea.” I scoff cockily, staring at Dylan over my shoulder as he tears a belt out from his pants and readjusts the leather. 

“Because princess. You need to be punished. Now turn around, and put your hands behind your back.” Dylan’s dominant side had me on edge all night and right now I just wanted to fuck the shit out of him.

I do as he says, and he ties my hands together with the belt whilst I eye fuck Shawn in the dark. 

“Now, you’re gonna suck his cock till he cums down your throat, okay?” Before I could even oblige- not that I would- I was forced down by my shoulder, my lips pressed against Shawn’s cock as I bent over with my hands tied by the small of my back.

Shawn guided his cock between my lips and I twirl my tongue around his swollen tip, sucking gently before he pushes himself further into my mouth at an easy pace. 

I hum around him, flattening my tongue on the underside and he mewled in pleasure, my name rolling off his tongue like a sweet prayer to the devil.

I hollow my cheeks around him, reveling in the sound of his moans when my body jolts forward at the feeling of a warm tongue slipping through my folds. “Your pussy tastes so good, Y/N.” Dylan moans against my cunt; his words muffled as he licks a stripe up my folds and sucks on my clit.

I moan uncontrollably around Shawn’s cock, sending vibrations through his body and he fucks into my mouth harder and faster, his tip hitting the back of my throat.

 Dylan continues to relentlessly suck my clit, teasing my entrance with his finger before he shoves it inside of me, curling and scissoring it- making it almost impossible to focus on anything else.

“Y/N, fuck. I’m gonna cum!” Shawn cries, my eyes watering as he continues to fuck into my mouth and I stare up at him through watery eyes. 

Shawn’s mouth falls open, his cock twitching in my mouth and got spurts of cum shoot down my throat, spilling out of my mouth and drizzling down my chin as he slowly pulls out. 

He shuffles off the bed, my face falling into the sheets, my back arched and ass sticking further in the air.

I take a moment to try and catch my breath, but my constant moans make it harder to regulate my breathing as Dylan continues to tongue fuck my sensitive pussy. 

“I’m- gonna- I’m gonna cum! Please, Dylan let me cum!” I cry aloud as Shawn crawls off my bed and wanders toward the bathroom.

Dylan growls in approval, biting down on my clit and I let out a loud, pornographic moan as I came all over his face. 

My legs begin to shake and I sob at the pleasurable feeling I was receiving. 

Dylan slowly pulled away, wiping his chin with the back of his hand and pumping his cock in his hand a few times before lining himself up with my entrance.

“You think you can handle another orgasm, baby?” My pussy clenches at the thought, and without a word, he surges forward, his cock filling me completely and I howl out in both pain and pleasure.

Dylan grips at my hips, fingers digging harshly into my pale skin as he roughly shook my hips back and forth, crying out in pleasure when I clenched around him. 

“Holy shit, Y/N. I can’t get over how fucking tight your pussy is!” My mouth falls open, my hands tugging at the restraints when Dylan begins to hit my g-spot. 

My vision began to blur, stars flashing over my vision and I feel myself cum around his cock without warning and I cry out silently as he continues to pound into me.

Within seconds, I was clenching around him again, his cock twitching wildly and he quickly pulled out, pumping himself a few times before he came all over my back and ass with a satisfied whine. 

I let out a shaky breath, Dylan tugging off the belt around my hands and I sighed in relief, plopping onto my side as Dylan crashed into the sheets, practically knocked out from his blinding orgasm.

I lay there silently, catching my breath as best as I could when the sound of water running catches my attention. 

I turn to Dylan, watching as his eyes flutter closed and soft snores fall from his lips, and I throw a blanket over him, setting a soft kiss to his cheek before wandering into my bathroom.

“Shawn?” I ask quietly, careful not to wake Dylan. 

I close the door behind me, walking toward the bathtub when the curtain was pulled open, Shawn’s head poking out and I couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. 

His hair was spiking in multiple different directions with shampoo smothering every inch and half of his face. 

“Wanna join?” He asks with a suggestive smirk, his eyebrows wiggling and I laugh at him again but climb in with him. 

He pulls the shower curtain closed again, returning back under the water and washing off the soap.

Goosebumps riddle my skin, and I cross my arms over my chest in an attempt to keep as much body heat as possible. 

“Come here, baby.” Shawn mumbles, pulling me under the water and holding me close to him as he pours some soap into his hands, rubbing them together and then gently washing my chest. 

I stare up at him, mesmerized by his every feature and a small smile tugs on my tired face.

“You’re all cum-y.” He grimaces and I laugh at his outburst, allowing him to wash my face free of makeup and cum and I pursed my lips to hide my laugh.

“You’re really beautiful, you know that?” I blush at his words, eyes fluttering closed as he massaged shampoo into my hair and he hums quietly under his breath. 

“Shawn?” I ask, opening my eyes and he stares down at me with furrowed eyebrows. 

“Can you sing to me?” He smiles at my request, nodding softly and I snake my arms around his torso and cuddle into his chest as he finishes washing my hair, and he begins to whisper a soft tune.

_“Damn you look so good with your clothes on…”_


End file.
